Vanity Lair (Season 1)
Vanity Lair is a groupgame that is consist of 13 contestants.They compete against each other in order to win,they will have to overcome all the obstacles that are on their way.One by one their journey will end right before their eyes during their first day they will try to get in each other's good side.In order to survive the game others tried to form alliances in order to survive.But in the first season of Vanity Lair the winner was babebee and she outshine the rest. Rules Each day they will nominate one person who they want to be crowned Vanity Lord.The Vanity Lord can save only one person from elimination while the rest must try their best to survive elimination.The game had its first twist was for the Top 10 contestants where they were divided into 2 teams.Then they had to face a joker in the house. The joker was introduced to the Top 8m,the joker can eliminate a contestant if he/she doesnt get caught. Game Summary Day 1- The contestants were ask to nominate one person they like to win Vanity Lord.They were all socializing together and were all planning to strategize. Day 2-The votes were revealed that Jazmyna won Vanity Lord and she then decided to save sameister putting the rest of the contestant to a drop out.The contestants were asked to vote off one person and only few refuse to vote. Day 3-It was revealed that babebee had to most amount of votes and later one contestant was asked to leave the group because she was banned.Later Jazmyna was removed from the game for good replacing babebee.Babebee was lucky to survive a drop out. Sameister was then crowned Vanity Lord because Jazmyna had voted for her,she then saved Haylee from elimination. Day 4-The most unexpecting result showed that Chazz was the person who received the most votes from the drop out.He was asked to leave the game with his head held high,the person who won Vanity Lord was sjsoccer88 he then refused to vote so no one was saved.The rest had to face a drop out Day 5-The person who was eliminated from Vanity Lair was Haylee,Then the Top 10 was divided into 2 teams.The teams will face a popularity vote and the team that gets the highest vote will be safe from the drop out.It revealed that Team Roses(Dimitra,babebee,sameister,Tammy214,andsjsoccer88)won immunity.Team Daisies(Elleane,SweetRem,Nikkayy,AliciaFox8946 and rachealgirl246) had to face the dop out. Day 6-It was revealed that rachealgirl246 was then dropped from the game.Then Team Roses claimed another victory from the Popularity Vote.Team Daisies had to vote out another member. Day 7-Nikkayy was then sent home for receive the most vote out of the rest,then the new twists was later revealed to the contestants that there will be a joker in the house.The joker will get to eliminate anyone each day.The joker(sameister)stayed low and try to not get caught,then the other housemates were given a chance to accuse someone who they think was the joker. Day 8-It was revealed that AliciaFox8946 was asked to leave the house for being inactive,the rest were safe and AliciaFox8946 was not the joker,The contestants were curious about the situation and still the joker stayed low and tried to not get caught. Day 9-Then another contestant was asked to leave because she accused someone from being the joker but later it revealed that she guessed it wrong.SweetRem was the first person to guess for the season and was eliminated. Day 10-The contestants were given bad news because one of them was eliminated from the game.The contestants were shock that Dimitra was asked to leave because the joker voted for her to be eliminated.Dimitra became the first contestant to be eliminated because of the joker.The remaining contestants were told that there will be no more voting because they will face a big twist which is a double-elimination for the day.They were all put to a poll and the 2 contestants who received the lowest percentage were asked to leave the game. Day 11-The contestants who received the lowest votes were Tammy and Elleane.So the final 3 were given another day until the end of the game.They were asked to enjoy while tomorrow they will face a final poll. Day 12-The final 3 had to face a final poll to determine the winner of the first season of Vanity Lair.The public had to vote for one person who they think deserves to win the game. Day 13-It was revealed the babebee had received the most amount of votes from the poll.She was surprised that she won because she almost got eliminated and was spared once later on she won the first season. Key : (WIN) WINNER OF THE GAME. : (RUNNER-UP)RUNNER-UP IN THEGAME. : (3rd place) 3rd Place the game. : (JK)Joker in the house. : (ELIM)Eliminated from the game. : (EXP)Expelled in the game. : (OUT)The contestant was eliminated by the joker. : (OUT)Made a wrong guessed and got eliminated. : (SAFE)Was immuned from being eliminated. : (VL)won Vanity Lord. : (NOM)Nominated up for eviction.